Finding You
by ThisIsMe94
Summary: Peter Pan!Klaine AU. It's not the Disney version but the liveaction one. It's different than the movie but this is how I see it. :  Hope you like it.
1. The Origin

In all children stories, a boy and a girl learn life lessons and grow up. They take on the world and take whatever is thrown at them. This story is somewhat different. It tells the story of not one boy but two.

Everyone in storybooks and in life eventually grow up. But this isn't that kind of story. This is a kind of story about a boy who never grows up and during his life meets a very interesting person.

This is the story of Blaine.

Having running away from home at the age of seventeen, Blaine Anderson roamed the streets of Bloomsbury, England on a cold and dreary night. Not having a coat, he shivered as the cold wind touched his skin.

He walked as far as he could, away from his family. His face was stained with tears and his eyes red and puffy. Blaine felt so alone in this world. He hated not being loved by his family and expected to take over the family business. He never wanted that. All Blaine wanted was to be a boy and to always have fun. But his father didn't approve.

Charles Anderson was the manager of his own business. When he was a child he always told himself that he would create his own business not matter how hard it was, and so he did. His business handled a lot with trade across Europe and some in the United States, so needless to say he was a wealthy man.

Before long Charles married Lillian Donovan in his late twenties and short after that, they had their first and only child Blaine. Charles had big plans for Blaine and his future.

As Blaine grew older and saw what his dad's business consisted of, he realized that he really didn't want to take over when his father passed. He actually didn't want to work. Blaine was never a fan of working or going to school. Yes, he did rather well in his subjects but only because he wanted to make his father proud.

Charles never seemed to be ever proud of Blaine. He wanted so much more from his son. And as he reached his teen years he expected Blaine to become the man he wanted.

He was wrong.

"What do you mean you don't want to work for me?" Charles asked.

"I've been thinking a lot about this father and I've decided that I really don't want to work." Blaine said as simple as can be.

"And why on earth not?"

"I just want to be free you know. Try and live life the way I want it."

"Life is not always fair Blaine." Charles was getting frustrated with Blaine, "I expect you to be at the store around seven tomorrow. We are through with this discussion."

Blaine was confused. Did his father listen to a word he just said? "Father, I'm not going."

Charles looked up from his evening paper, "Yes you are." He said with a stern voice.

"Didn't you listen to anything I just said not five ago?"

"Yes, and you're just a boy. Life is not all fun and games Blaine."

Blaine stood up from his chair. "Father, I'm not this perfect little son of yours. I never was and never will be. Why can't you understand that I'm not like you? I don't want to take over your business. I don't want to be cooped up in an office and be sheltered for the rest of my life. I want to see the world and not care about work."

Charles then stood up from his chair and threw his paper down. "Blaine we are finished with this discussion."

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" Blaine yelled.

"Blaine."

"No, I'm finished. I'm never going to be this perfect son of yours. You have to accept that and if you can't then…then."

"Then what Blaine?" Charles asked as he crossed his arms.

"I…I'm gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll leave."

Charles chuckled. "No you won't. You won't have anywhere to go or anyone."

Blaine turned around and began to walk towards the front door. "I don't care. It's better than here."

"Blaine, you walk out that door and you can forget coming back here."

Blaine stopped and turned around. He saw the little smirk that came across his father's face as he turned around.

"That's what I thought."

Blaine turned back around and opened the door. "Goodbye father." And Blaine shut the door behind him.

Which brings us to where we are now. Blaine had been walking for at least two hours. He was growing tired and his feet were killing him.

Ahead of him there was a small garden that was opened to the public. Blaine saw it and began to walk a little faster because he knew that garden would probably have bench or something.

As he approached the garden it only had one small bench that looked like it was about to fall apart. Blaine looked around small garden and gazed at the big weeping willow try. He decided that he would sleep there because the ground looked more comfortable than that broken bench.

Blaine collapsed on the ground. It was wet with dew and growing cold since the temperature was dropping. Blaine wrapped his arms around him, trying to stay warm.

Just then a big gust of wind blew towards Blaine cause him to shiver uncontrollably. He rolled under the tree more with his back turned trying to stay warm. He shut his eyes wishing that the wind would stop.

A few minutes later, the wind died down. Blaine opened his eyes and saw that he was completely under the tree. And suddenly, he felt sort of…warm. He looked around and saw a light coming from the other side of the tree. Blaine was confused so he decided to investigate.

_Maybe its fire._ He thought to himself. But to Blaine's surprise it was anything but.

He peeked around the trunk and saw not fire but a very small creature. Blaine thought he was dreaming.

The creature was holding its legs and was producing a very bright light. It had long blonde hair hand it looked like it was wearing leaves.

Blaine looked a little closer but his hand slipped causing him to fall on his face. The creature was frightened and quickly got up from its seating position. Just then, it sprouted wings.

"You're a…fairy?" Blaine said to himself.

The fairy still looked frightened. It was frozen in fear.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Blaine said to the fairy soothingly. The fairy looked at Blaine a little confused and its wings.

"It's just…I've never seen a real live fairy before. You're quite beautiful."

The fairy smiled and turned a pinkish color. Blaine chuckled, "So you change color on how you feel I guess?"

The fairy nodded and took a few steps toward Blaine and bowed to him.

Blaine chuckled. "Is that a thank you?"

The fairy looked and nodded.

"Ok. Well I might as well introduce myself. I'm Blaine Anderson."

The fairy walked to Blaine and held out her hand. Blaine laughed and took his finger so the fairy could shake it.

"Do you have a name?" He asked her. The fairy shook her head no and her face fell.

"May I give you a name?" The creature's face light up and she started to fly though the air. She looked happy and excited. Blaine laughed as the fairy landed in his hand.

"Hmm…you are very warm and you kind of remind me of the sun. The only name that comes to my mind is…Iridessa.

The fairy looked at Blaine and simple smiled and nodded its head.

"Iridessa it is then." Blaine chuckled. "Um…Iridessa? You wouldn't know how to get out of this place would you?"

Iridessa nodded and jumped from Blaine's hand and began to float in the air. She motioned Blaine to follow her as she led him out of the tree.

As Blaine came out of the weeping willow tree he saw that the night sky had cleared up. He saw the full moon and the stars. Iridessa continued to fly towards the sky.

"Iridessa! Hey, where are you going? I can't fly you know." Blaine yelled toward her. Iridessa stopped and started to fly back to Blaine. She has a sad look on her face.

"I don't know where you want to take me. I would love to come with you but I cannot fly."

Iridessa leaned against her chin, thinking of something and someway Blaine could come with her. Just then, her face light up and a big, bright smile came upon her face. She began to fly around Blaine at a super-fast speed. Blaine wasn't able to see her as she was flying but he did feel strange. His body felt lighter and he felt like he could…do the impossible.

"Iridessa what are you…" Blaine gasped. He looked down to see that his feet were no longer on the ground. Blaine was flying. He was actually flying.

"Oh, Iridessa! You made me fly!" Blaine stated as he was floating in the air. The fairy just smiled at Blaine and waved him to follow her. Blaine did so and he was astounded to find out where she was taking him.

"Then what happened?" Rachel asked as she hugged her knees tight, intrigued at Kurt's story.

"Time for bed everyone." Carole, their mother, said from outside of their room.

"But mother, Kurt was just getting to the good part!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Mother is right Rachel. I'll tell you the rest in the morning." Kurt said as he went over to give Rachel a good night hug and kiss.

"Goodnight, my children." Carole said soothingly as she turned the small knob of the candle down.

Kurt smiled at her as he crawled into his bed and hugged his pillow tight. He loved to tell Rachel the stories of Blaine.

Also he wasn't the only one that did. Just outside their window was a figure standing against the wall with a smile on his face.

Blaine was so glad he came to hear the stories tonight.


	2. I'm Just Waiting Outside

**Here's chapter two. Thank you all for all your favorite story and favorite author alerts. That brightened my day. Hope you like this next chapter. Sorry it took me a while. Its a little short but I hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was awoken that night by a loud tap at his window. His eyes opened quickly and he jumped up from his pillow. He looked around his room to see if the noise had come from inside. Just then Kurt heard another tap. He looked over at his sleeping sister Rachel to see if she was the one that was doing it. Of course she wasn't because she was sound asleep.<p>

So Kurt leapt from his bed and quietly walked to his window. He was afraid to open it but he had to make sure everything was okay. He pulled back the white delicate curtains and unlatched the window and opened it quickly. The window liked to squeak a lot and he knew that Rachel hated the way it sounds.

As Kurt stuck his head out the window he was relieved to find nothing but…also sad. The cool air of winter filled the night sky as it hit Kurt's warm face. Chills ran up his spin and it felt lovely. But as he soaked in that small wonderful feeling of freedom from his bedroom he was disappointed that there was no one outside.

Kurt has had many dreams like this before. He has dreamt of someone knocking on his window, a masked figure because he could never tell what he looked like, and taking him to some far off land where anything was possible and that nothing matter anymore. Oh how Kurt wished that dream would come true sometimes.

He was the only boy who, in his little suburban, thought differently towards life. At his school everyone had the same exact dream of becoming a doctor and a lawyer and a banker. Every child's thought was set on one thing in life…and that was wealth. That's what environment that they were taught in and Kurt couldn't stand it. He often wondered why people would care for one thing in life to make them greedy.

Kurt wanted more for himself and Rachel so much. He hated his school and the people around him. Kurt really wasn't the most…muscular teenager at his school. He was often made fun of his voice and the way he would fix his hair. All the boys would laugh at him and call him names which Kurt didn't like. But he kept his head held high. He needed to be strong for Rachel because he didn't want her to see him cry.

Sadly, Rachel had seen him cry many times before. She just kept quiet about it because she didn't want to make Kurt upset any more than he was already. But that wasn't the only thing that made Kurt upset. The one thing that he hated about himself was that he was different, yes, but a much more different person.

He kept this a secret for a long time and when he finally turned sixteen he admitted to himself what he was. Kurt Hummel was attracted to boys. He wasn't proud of it at all and he knew if anyone found out about it…bad things would happen to him and his family. This was frowned upon in his little community because he remembered well to what happened to one boy he knew. He found out that the boy was just like him, but after everyone found out he never heard from him again.

Kurt had to keep this private. He didn't want his family to be ashamed of him as much as he was. But one family member wasn't ashamed. And that was Rachel.

Rachel found out that Kurt was very different from some boys when she caught him looking at this boy named Eric. He was in the same grade as Kurt and he was one of the most attractive boys. When she saw the way Kurt looked at him she began to wonder because that wasn't the only thing that was interesting about him. His clothes and hair was another thing and he love to song a lot.

But she didn't want to think about it so she let it roll right off her shoulders. But it came back again when she saw Kurt looking at Eric from afar.

Then it wasn't until Kurt finally spoke to Rachel about this situation he was in. He cried and cried saying that he was sorry and that he was ashamed, but Rachel just looked at him confused and gently placed her hand on his cheek.

Kurt raised his head up slowly as tears still fell from his eyes. "I love you no matter what Kurt. I'm not ashamed. You're still Kurt. My Kurt. And that will never change." Rachel said softly. Kurt just nodded and buried his head into Rachel's shoulder and cried for the rest of that night.

Since then Rachel and Kurt had been closer than ever. And Kurt would do anything in his power to protect her from anything.

Kurt sighed heavily and went back inside. He closed the window and was about to lock it…but he decided to keep it unlocked just in case this "mysterious stranger" he dreamt about would come someday.

He knew that he probably wouldn't but he always hoped. Kurt wished that someday he would be taken away from this dull and boring life.

So, Kurt crawled back into bed and dreamt of his stranger once more.

Blaine watched from behind the tree that was in front of Kurt's bedroom window. He smiled because he actually got to see Kurt's face tonight. Blaine always told himself that someday he would see Kurt's face since he had been coming to his window for some time now listening to stories about himself.

He always wondered if Kurt knew if he was real. Maybe he could show himself to him someday. He smiled once more at the window before flying away back to his home in the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I'll post chapter three as soon as I can. But thanks again. Reviews are awesome. ;)<strong>


	3. Hello

**Here's chapter 3. Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy!**

Kurt walked home from school on a cold and rainy day. He forgot his umbrella at his house again and Rachel got onto him for it.

"You know how I don't like the rain." Rachel took her textbook and used it to cover her head.

"It's not even raining that hard Rachel." Kurt chuckled, "Besides, I think the rain feels good." Kurt then proceeded to tilt his head up to the sky to let the rain fall on his face. It was chilling and made him produce goose bumps all up his arms. Rachel looked at him confused. She moved the book and lifted her head backwards to feel the rain hit her face.

"Wow…you're right. It does feel good." The rain began to fall harder and Rachel screamed. "I'm getting soaked!"

"That's even better." Kurt laughed and took Rachel's hand and started for home.

"Warblers! Fall in!" Blaine yelled as he flew down to his tree home.

One of the Warblers, Trent, was waking up from a well-rested nap. He yawned, "No…five more minutes."

Jeff chuckled at him and rolled him off the bed that he was sleeping on.

"Hey!" Trent shouted but Jeff just rolled around and laughed.

Wes got out of his bed quickly and made it to the main room where Blaine was standing.

The Warblers tree home was just like a tree house…only much larger. Like ten tree houses put together with an underground room. It took all the boys an average of one full year to create this lovely home that would last a lifetime. They were quite proud of it.

"Glad to see you first Wes." Blaine smiled.

"I want to know what other stories you heard from Kurt this time. It's time for a new one you know." Wes said eagerly.

"I'm sorry to say…" Blaine began as all the Warblers came into the main room one by one, "That Kurt hasn't been telling any stories lately."

All the Warblers gasped. "No stories?" Trent asked, "What is the world coming to?"

"Why hasn't Kurt told anymore stories?" Jeff asked.

"Well…he's been…distracted lately." Blaine began to blush.

"By whom?" Wes walked a little closer to Blaine with a smirk developing on his face.

"Well…me."

The Warblers all cheered with joy. "Well it's about time you two met. You won't stop talking about him." Wes chuckled but Blaine just kept a straight face.

"I haven't exactly met him yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been tapping on his window mostly. I just wanted to see his face."

Trent began to making kissy faces at Blaine. "Shut up Trent." Blaine yelled but Trent just giggled.

"You're going to have to meet him sometime. I mean…just imagine his face when he finds out you're real and not a figment of his imagination." Wes stated.

"I want to guys, you know I do. It's just…I'm nervous."

"About what?" Jeff asked.

"That he won't believe I'm real. He thinks that I'm just a dream."

"But you are his dream Blaine. A dream that came to life." Wes said as he squeezed Blaine's shoulder. "You'll have to meet him sometime you know. He isn't getting any younger and well…you're sure not growing any older."

"I know Wes. But I don't know when the right time is."

"Well, you liked him for so long Blaine. I think it's time to meet him. Like as soon as possible." Trent said.

"For once, Trent does have a point. I would meet him right now." Wes said encouragingly.

Blaine looked around at his friends. He's known them ever since they dropped down from the sky. Some fairies lead these boys to this magical land since they were lost and they had no other place to go. So, Blaine to it upon himself to take care of anyone who falls from the sky of this magical land that he has yet to name.

"Fine. I'll meet him tomorrow night."

The Warblers cheered and began to dog pile on Blaine. "That's our boy." Trent said.

Kurt was resting on his bed the evening just daydreaming. He was tired and he finished all of his homework, so the other thing to do was to take a well-rested nap. He reached for his covers and scooted himself in but before he could close his eyes, Rachel came barging in.

"Kurt." She whispered loudly.

Kurt sighed and turned around. "Why are you whispering?"

"Reasons, but you need to come down here. Its important."

"But I was just about to-"

"-Shh!" Rachel took Kurt's wrist and dragged him out of his bed and down the stairs. They reached the living room and squatted next to the cracked door.

"Why are we out here?" Kurt asked.

"Just listen."

"Are your sure Burt?" Their mother, Carole, said in a sad tone.

"Yes sweetheart. Kurt needs to leave the nursery and have his own room. After all he is seventeen and will turn eighteen in the spring. He's growing up and he needs to face that fact."

"You're right." Carole let out a heavy sigh. "How are we going to tell the children?"

There was a silence.

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing at the point. He didn't want to leave Rachel and he didn't want his own room. He was perfectly fine just where he was. Why did they have to ruin it?

Burt cleared his throat. "We'll tell them in the morning. Oh goodness! Look at the time! We have to get ready for the party Carole or we will be late."

"You're right. We need to hurry!" Rachel quickly went to her feet and grabbed Kurt by his wrist again and ran up the stairs back to their bedroom. Rachel shut the door quietly so their parents wouldn't know that they heard the entire conversation.

Tears began to fall from Kurt's face. "I…I don't want to leave. This is…stupid."

Rachel made her way to Kurt and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him into a hug. "I know me too. I don't want you to leave me too. I don't think I could sleep in this big room by myself."

Kurt hugged Rachel tighter not wanting to let go of her. "I hate it here Rachel. You k-know I d-do. I just wanted to l-leave this place."

"I know Kurt. I know."

Before long it had reached eight o'clock which meant that Carole and Burt would be on their way to Burt's business formal. He was a banker, almost like any other man in the suburban area, and this party was big since the president of the bank was supposed to be attending.

"Make sure you kids go to be by nine." Carole said as she grabbed her wrap of the coat hanger.

"We know this mother. You don't have to keep telling us." Kurt said.

"Ok, we're gone. We will be back late so don't wait up for us. Go to bed!"

"Goodbye. Have fun." Rachel said as she waved at the while they go into their carriage.

Kurt closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He let out a heavy sigh. "Well, it looks like this will be my last night in the nursery Rach. Let's make it count."

Blaine and Iridessa were across from Kurt's bedroom window perched a tree branch. Iridessa looked at him and basically motioned him to go on.

"I know. I'm going to. But…what will I say?" He asked her.

Iridessa began to motion what he should to but it was all so confusing. "What?" He asked.

The fairy just rolled her eyes and waved her hands to the window.

"Ok, fine. I'm going. But if I come back out don't be mad." Iridessa gave him a smile and the 'okay' sign.

Blaine took a deep breath and fly to Kurt's window. He looked through the glass to see if they were awake but sadly, they weren't. Both of them were asleep in their beds, but Blaine was still going to do this. He began to open the window, gently, since he knew Kurt always kept it open and slipped in without a sound.

He flies over to Kurt's bedside and just stares at him. _Wow_, he thought. _He looks so beautiful even closer._ He wanted to touch his face to see what of felt like since it looked so smooth. But before he could do so, Kurt suddenly opened his eyes. He was breathing really hard like he had a nightmare or something. Blaine was scared and flew upwards and hit the ceiling. Kurt let out a gasp and just stared at the boy who was floating in the air.

"Who are you?" He asked all frightened.

"I…I…I'm Blaine." Blaine stuttered.

"What?

"I'm Blaine."

**End of chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took me a while. The next chapter may take some time because I may get grounded. Story of my life. But I'm a good kid I swear! But anyway, you can follow me on tumblr if you want updates and such. .com Reviews are amazing!**


	4. I'm Flying

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry everybody. I was grounded for a month and when I finally got my computer back...I went through writers block. I got this chapter done in like a month period and I was so busy as well. Like uber! But here's chapter 4 finally. Hope you all enjoy. I'll post the 5th chapter as soon as I can. I promise!**

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at Blaine for the longest time. No. There's no way he could be real.<p>

"No. I'm dreaming. No. No." Kurt kept repeating as he began to pace back and forth.

"Kurt…" Blaine started.

"No. You can't be real. You…you can't."

"I am Kurt. I'll…I'll prove it to you."

Kurt turned and looked at him. "Fine then. Prove it."

Blaine nodded and kept his eyes on Kurt as he started to float in midair. He never left Kurt's gaze as he kept going higher and higher until he hit the ceiling. Then he began to fly around the room and bouncing of the walls without making a single sound. He ended up sitting on the bookcase with his legs crossed with a smirk on his face.

"Believe me now?" he asked.

Kurt did know what to say. He just saw a boy fly around his room without making the slightest sound. Blaine proceeded to float back down to the ground to try to get Kurt to say something, but Kurt just kept staring at him with his mouth slightly opened.

"Um, Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asked with a worried tone. Kurt shook his head, getting out of the trance that he was in while staring at Blaine as he flew around his room. He then started to walk toward Blaine and stretched out his arm slightly.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"I…I just need to see if you are real." Kurt said in a soft tone.

"I just flew around your room. What more do you want me to do?" Blaine chuckled.

"I just…" Kurt stopped and touched Blaine's shoulder. Kurt's touched sent a chill up Blaine's spine causing him to move back from Kurt. But at that moment Kurt's face lit up like a million suns.

"You are real!" He exclaimed as he threw his arms around Blaine's neck. "I can't believe it!"

Before Blaine could wrap his arms around the smaller boy's waist, Kurt untangled his arms around Blaine and began to dance around.

"Finally." He whispered to himself. Kurt had waited so long for someone to take him away from this horrid place. And, to his surprise, it was Blaine. The boy from his dreams had finally come to take him away to the magical land where he lived. "You've come to take me away. Oh, I have waited for this day for so long."

Blaine was confused. All he wanted to do was introduce himself and just talk to him and get to know Kurt better than just listening to him outside while he told stories about him. Before Blaine could protest, he stopped himself. Maybe…maybe this could be Blaine's chance to get to know Kurt better if he _did_ just take him away. The possibilities flew through Blaine's mind at a lightning speed.

"Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head; snapping out if his daydreams. "Yeah."

"You have come to take me away right?"

"Yes. I have." Blaine said his answer with confidence. Kurt smiled so big and gave Blaine another hug. This hug was quick though because Kurt quickly walked to his closet and began grabbing random things of clothing.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Packing silly. What's it look like I'm doing?" Kurt said has he laid out all the clothes he could grab on his bed.

"You really don't need to pack."

Kurt stopped. "Why?"

"You won't be using any of that stuff, really."

"But…what will I wear?" Kurt was sad at this point. He loved his clothes and if he couldn't bring them he would be devastated.

"What you wear won't really matter when we get there. Trust me. I would only take something…vital."

Kurt nodded and looked back at Blaine. Before he was about to decide what he was going to take he quickly turned to his sleeping sister. Rachel. He can't just leave her. After all the things she has done for him…he can't.

"Can I bring…someone?" Kurt asked as he started to walk towards Rachel's bed.

"Someone?" Blaine was confused.

"My sister. She's…she's very important to me. I love her. And she's also the only reason why I'm still here in this house. I don't want to leave her."

Blaine thought for a moment. Was this girl going to spend all her time with Kurt? He didn't want that. Suddenly, Blaine began to feel…jealous. He wanted to say no but the look on Kurt's face told him otherwise. He wanted Kurt to be happy and if this was the only thing that did…then he had to bring here.

"Yes. She can come, but that's it."

Kurt smiled for the hundredth time that night. He began to shake Rachel gently. "Rachel."

"Huh?" She said as she wiped drool off of the corner of her mouth.

"You will never guess who is here."

"Kurt do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Just look Rach."

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned her head at the boy who was standing a few feet away from her bed.

"Who is that?" She asked Kurt.

"That's Blaine."

"No it's not."

"Rachel he's real…I promise."

Rachel turned to Blaine and examined him before saying, "Prove it."

"As you wish." Blaine said. He jumped off the floor and began to float in mid-air yet again. Rachel gasped as she jumped up and backed up against the headboard of her bed.

"Y-you are real." She stuttered as she got up out of her bed and grabbed Kurt's arm. "He's real Kurt. He's real!"

"I know Rachel. And you don't know how happy I am."

Blaine flew over to Kurt and Rachel and looked at them. "So…when are we leaving? I would like to leave before the sun comes up because…well…we would draw attention with our flying and all."

"Fly?" Kurt asked, "We can't fly."

"Of course you can't but, I can make you." Blaine simply said.

"Really?" Rachel asked. "I find that very hard to believe."

Blaine chuckled and then whistles for Iridessa to come. She hears Blaine whistle and quickly flies into the bedroom and lands on Blaine's shoulder.

"Is that a fairy?" Kurt asked as his eyes widened.

"Yes and she can help you fly." Blaine said as he held out his hand for the small fairy to step on. She flew onto his hand and smiled and gave Kurt and Rachel a quick curtsy.

"Iridessa, I think you know what to do." Blaine said. She gave a little nod and flew to Kurt and Rachel and started to fly at a supersonic speed. Fairy dust began to cover both of them from head to toe and soon enough, both of them began to rise off the ground.

"We're…we're flying!" Rachel exclaimed.

"How do we steer?" Kurt asked. Blaine laughed as flew up to him.

"It's a little difficult at first, but you'll get the hang of it in no time. Now, are you two ready to go?"

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other for a second before Kurt answered. Rachel smiled and nodded because she wanted to leave too. She wanted some adventure in her life besides going to school every day and coming home only to do chores.

"Yes. We are." Kurt said. Blaine smiled and extended his hand for Kurt to take it. Kurt blushed but accepted it. Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled at the two of them.

Kurt turned around and offered Rachel his. She took a hold of it and all three of them began to fly out of the bedroom and finally…out of London.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. Like I said before I will post the 5th chapter as soon as I can. Love you all. Also if you all wanna follow me on tumblr for updates and some Klaine lovin...<strong>

**darling-klainer(dot)tumblr(dot)com :)**


End file.
